The purpose of this proposed investigation is to explore the phenomena of academic-industry relationships (AIRs) among members of academic IRBs. The specific aims of this study are: 1. To explore the AIRs of IRB members and the factors that predict those relationships. 2. To explore the disclosure and management of AIRs among IRB members. 3. To examine the relationships between AIRs and IRB members' behaviors and attitudes The proposed study will rely on qualitative and quantitative data. Qualitative data from focus groups and personal interviews with IRB members in research intensive medical schools and teaching hospitals will be used to refine existing and develop new survey items and hypotheses. The quantitative data will involve an anonymous mailed survey of a random sample of 2300 IRB members and 115 IRB chair persons. The sample for the survey will be constructed using publicly available data from the Office of Human Research Protections at the Department of Health and Human Services. The survey will be constructed using questions adapted from previous surveys as well as new items. The instrument will be pre-tested using cognitive interviews and a formal mailed pretest. The survey itself will collect information regarding the prevalence, nature, extent and consequences of AIRs on IRB members' activities and attitudes. Results will be disseminated through publications in peer-reviewed journals and presentations at scientific meetings.